


Weihnachten mit der Familie: Nollaig Shona Dhuit

by Charena



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Teil der "Weihnachten mit der Familie"-Stories (Weitere Torchwood & Hawaii Five-0)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael und Fiona und das erste Weihnachtsfest zusammen mit Charlie in Irland. (Nach dem Ende der Serie angesiedelt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachten mit der Familie: Nollaig Shona Dhuit

Weihnachten mit der Familie  
(Don’t forget the love under the Christmas Tree)

 

Rund um die Feiertage mit meinen Fandom- und Fanfic-Familien: Mal fröhlich, mal traurig, mal chaotisch, mehr oder weniger feierlich. Aber immer mit viel Liebe.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

Hinweis: sofern nicht anders angegeben, sind es Oneshots ohne direkte Bezug auf dem „Canon“ in den einzelnen Storyuniversen und können daher leicht von der üblichen Handlung abweichen.

 

 

>>> The warmest season of the year is here again  
December is beginning to shine  
A tingle's come into the atmosphere again  
So fine, so fine

With everybody running, getting something done  
So little time and so much to do  
I thought I'd write a note or two of Christmas cheer  
To you, to you

Don't  
Forget  
The love  
Under the Christmas tree

Tonight  
Put love  
Under the tree

 

 

#############################################

 

 

 

Titel: Nollaig Shona Dhuit

Autor: Lady Charena (Dezember 2014)

Fandom: Burn Notice

Charaktere: Michael Westen, Fiona Glenanne, Charlie Westen

Pairing: Michael/Fiona

Rating: pg, het

 

 

 

Summe: Michael und Fiona und das erste Weihnachtsfest zusammen mit Charlie in Irland. (Nach dem Ende der Serie angesiedelt.)

 

 

„Es ist nichts drin, das explodieren kann, oder?“, fragte Michael und zuckte zusammen, als Charlie sich unter Freudengeheul auf die Geschenke stürzte. Bunte Papierfetzen flogen durch die Luft. Vermutlich war es ganz normal, dass sein Neffe nicht mehr der schüchterne, stille Junge wie noch vor ein paar Monaten war. Er hatte eine vage Erinnerung daran, dass sein Bruder Nate in dem Alter genauso gewesen war, zumindest bevor ihr Vater ihm die Flausen auszutreiben versuchte.

 

Oder vielleicht lag es einfach nur an Weihnachten. Eine magische Zeit für Kinder.

 

„Für was hältst du mich?“, fragte Fi fröhlich, die Szene mit ihrem Handy filmend. „Damit warte ich bis er sechs ist.“

 

Ruth mochte es nie schaffen, den Mutter-des-Jahres-Preis zu gewinnen, aber Michael und Fiona waren sich einig, dass es grausam wäre, sie über das Schicksal ihres Sohnes völlig im Unklaren zu lassen. Das Video würde über verschlüsselte Wege und anonyme eMail-Konten Sam Axe in Miami erreichen und von dort zu Ruth gelangen - sie lebte noch immer in einer Einrichtung für Suchtkranke in Las Vegas.

 

Ein Freund von Sam, der ebenfalls im Glitzerparadies wohnte, hatte Erkundigungen eingezogen und wie es schien, erholte sie sich langsam von Nates Tod. Bis Ruth jedoch in der Lage sein würde, dass Sorgerecht für Charlie wieder zu übernehmen... nun, das lag noch so weit in der Zukunft, dass sie sich darüber im Moment keine Sorgen zu machen brauchten. Charlie fragte nur selten nach ihr.

 

Überhaupt lag der Vorteil - offiziell als tot zu gelten - darin, dass man sich weniger um langfristige Pläne zu kümmern brauchte.

 

„Oh, gut.“ Was sonst sollte er darauf antworten?

 

Michael musterte den Baum - er hatte ihn gezwungenermaßen höchstpersönlich gefällt, ohne sich dabei unersetzliche Körperteile mit abzuhacken - geschmückt mit bunten Lichtern und von Fi geduldig mit Charlie gebastelten Papiersternen und langen Popcorn- und Cranberry-Ketten. Selbst ein Strumpf für den Jungen hing am Kamin.

 

Dann ging er und legte ein weiteres Holzscheit ins Feuer, rückte den Funkenschutz vor dem Kamin zurecht, als ein Harzknoten krachend explodierte.

 

Draußen war es noch dunkel und klirrendkalt und Michael sehnte sich nach einer Tasse Kaffee. Sie hatten noch nicht gefrühstückt. Charlie träumte in der Nacht schlecht und fing an zu weinen. Fiona hatte ihn kurzerhand in ihr Bett geholt, damit er zwischen ihnen weiterschlafen konnte. Michael, der ohnehin nicht geschlafen hatte, starrte an die Decke und konjugierte Verben in Farsi, während er den Atemzügen der beiden Menschen lauschte, auf die sich seine Welt verengt hatte.

 

Die Flocken vor dem Fenster fielen so dicht und gleichmäßig wie in einer der Souvenir-Schneekugeln, die Fiona früher gesammelt hatte und die zerstört worden waren, als sie das Loft abfackeln mussten.

 

Michael hatte eine neue Kugel für sie gekauft und - in rotes Geschenkpapier gehüllt - unter den Weihnachtsbaum gestellt. Sie enthielt die Abbildung eines kleinen, pittoresken Cottage, nicht unähnlich dem Haus, in dem sie jetzt lebten. Es war von grünen Hügeln umgeben und stand neben einem winzigen Teich, über den noch winzigere Schwäne Kreise zogen. Leider führte das Geschäft keine Glaskugeln mit Abbildern russischer Makarows oder C4-Blöcken, auf die Plastikschnee rieselte. Geschenke für Charlie zu kaufen war einfacher gewesen. Er war mit Dinosauriern oder Autos – bestenfalls beides zusammen – vollkommen zufrieden.

 

Weihnachten im Bikini am Strand von Miami war wie eine unwirkliche Erinnerung angesichts des eisigen und schneereichen Winters in dieser Ecke Irlands.

 

Charlie liebte es. Weder in Las Vegas, wo er geboren worden war und die ersten beiden Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte, noch in Miami hatte es geschneit.

 

Dick eingepackt unternahmen sie lange Spaziergänge und oft musste Michael auf dem Rückweg den völlig erschöpften Vierjährigen auf den Arm heben und nach Hause tragen.

 

Es war eine fremde Welt, durch die sie sich da bewegten und Michaels Spiontalente waren nur gut dazu, die Spur eines Fuchses im Schnee von der eines Rehs zu unterscheiden. Mehr verlangte Charlie allerdings auch gar nicht von ihm. Und die einzigen Gefahren bestanden in Schneewehen, deren Tiefe sie unterschätzten oder in plötzlichen Lawinen von den Bäumen, unter denen sie gerade hindurch gingen.

 

„Michael?“

 

Fionas Stimme hatte einen merkwürdigen Unterton und er wirbelte herum, mit der einen Hand unwillkürlich hinter seinen Rücken greifend - wo er natürlich keine Waffe trug, nicht mit einem kleinen Kind in seinem Leben – den Raum automatisch auf mögliche Gefahrenquellen überprüfend. Da waren aber nur Charlie und seine Partnerin, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, eine schmale Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen.

 

„Ja?“, erwiderte er mit dem Gefühl, sich zum Narren gemacht zu haben. Niemand fand sie hier. James und Sofia waren tot, ihre Organisation von der CIA zerschlagen. Die CIA selbst hielt wiederrum ihn und Fi für tot. Laut Sam war es sehr bewegendes Begräbnis gewesen – mit flaggenbedecktem Sarg und Salutschüssen – das mit Mojitos und Bier ordentlich begossen wurde. Michael bereute fast, nicht dabei gewesen zu sein.

 

Aber wie hieß es so schön? Tote Spione leben länger.

 

Das gleiche galt auch für Ex-IRA/Ex-Waffenhändlerinnen/Ex-Bankräuberinnen, mit denen besagte Spione Bett und Tisch teilten.

 

„Charlie hat dich etwas gefragt.“ Fis Stimme wurde sanfter, was kein gutes Zeichen war. Es bedeutete, sie war wütend. Vermutlich auf ihn. „Er möchte wissen, ob seine Granny uns besuchen kommt. Weil doch Weihnachten ist.“

 

Sie hatten ihm nicht gesagt, dass seine Großmutter gestorben war, um ihm und Jessie die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Welcher Vierjährige verstand den Tod?

 

Genauso wenig wie er wusste, dass sein Vater tot war. Wenn Ruth als erwachsene Frau Nates Tod nicht akzeptieren konnte, und sich zurück in den Alkohol flüchtete, wie sollte sie es ihrem damals zweijährigen Sohn erklären? Vielleicht war es im Rückblick gut, dass Nate so selten Zuhause gewesen war. Charlie konnte einen Vater nicht vermissen, den er ohnehin so gut wie nicht kannte. Michael wusste, dass Nate seinem Sohn nie ein Haar gekrümmt hatte, aber es waren nicht nur das Zocken und die halbseidenen Geschäfte gewesen, die Nate tage- oder wochenlang von Ruth und dem Baby wegtrieben, sondern auch die Angst davor, wie ihr Vater zu werden, der seine Kinder nur als probates Mittel zur Abreaktion seiner Frustration sah.

 

Michael öffnete den Mund – und schloss ihn wieder, ohne zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Charlie, eine kleine Hand in Fionas geschoben, sah zu ihm hoch, die Augen groß und rund und voller Erwartung.

 

„Ich mache uns Kakao.“ Damit drehte Michael sich um und floh in die kleine Küche des alten Hauses.

 

Fiona seufzte, nahm Charlie auf den Arm und setzte sich mit ihm auf den Boden, auf dem sie eine Decke ausgebreitet hatte. „Weißt du, Madeline… deine Granny… sie ist immer hier bei dir, auch wenn du sie nicht sehen kannst. Sie ist da drin.“ Fi tippte auf die Brust des kleinen Jungen. „Und da drin.“ Sie tippte sanft an Charlies Schläfe. „Genau wie deine Mami und dein Daddy immer bei dir sind, auch wenn sie uns nicht besuchen kommen können.“

 

Sie hätten mit dieser Frage rechnen und sich darauf vorbereiten müssen. Langsam wurde Charlie hier heimisch und die Flucht aus Miami war vergessen. Sein neues Leben mit ihr und Michael war nicht mehr so aufregend, dass es ihn von seinem alten Leben bei seiner Großmutter ablenkte.

 

Sie war wütend auf Michael, dass er sie mit dieser Frage hatte sitzen lassen, aber es gelang ihr, das dem Kind gegenüber nicht zu zeigen. Er sollte Weihnachten als eine schöne Zeit in Erinnerung halten. Ihre Eltern hatten das für Fi und ihre sechs Geschwister auch immer so gehalten.

 

Charlie runzelte die Stirn und hämmerte nachdenklich das neue Spielzeugauto, das er eben ausgepackt hatte, ein paar Mal gegen den Boden. „Okay“, murmelte er dann. „Spielst du mit mir Autorennen?“

 

Fi lächelte. „Nur wenn ich den roten Flitzer bekomme“, meinte sie, auf eines der anderen Autos deutend. „Das ist mehr mein Stil.“

 

\---

 

„Er ist jetzt mit einem Bilderbuch beschäftigt“, meinte Fiona eine Weile später, als sie neben Michael trat. Ihr Partner starrte aus dem Fenster. „Aber wir sollten uns wirklich überlegen, eine Sattelitenschüssel zu kaufen, damit er Fernsehen kann. Dann brauche ich auch nicht immer in die Stadt zu fahren, um eMails zu verschicken.“

 

„Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?“, fragte Michael tonlos. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als wünschte er sich eine Sonnenbrille, hinter deren Gläser er sie verstecken konnte.

 

Vor ihm stand ein Topf auf dem Tisch, halbvoll mit Milch. Erwartete er, dass sich das Ding von selbst erwärmte?

 

„Ja, das habe ich.“ Fi stellte den Milchtopf auf den alten Herd, der mit Holz befeuert wurde. Das Haus hatte einen Generator zum Erzeugen von Strom. Sie benutzten ihn aber nur selten, weil es so umständlich war, Kraftstoff in Kanistern zu kaufen. An der Tankstelle schien jeder zu vermuten, dass sie plante, damit Brandbomben zu bauen. Ah, die alten Zeiten. Sie bevorzugte inzwischen C4 oder andere, stabile Sprengstoffe, die sich gut lagern ließen.

 

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?“

 

Wirklich? Jetzt interessierte ihn das Thema plötzlich? „Dass seine Großmutter immer bei ihm ist, auch wenn er sie nicht sehen kann. In seiner Erinnerung und in seinem Herzen. Was soll ich ihm sagen, Michael?“, fragte sie, ihre Stimme abrupt scharf. „Dass sie tot ist und er sie nie wiedersehen wird? Und ihm damit sein erstes Weihnachten mit uns verderben? Er ist gerade ein wenig zur Ruhe gekommen und hat sich an all das hier gewöhnt.“ Sie zog mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung die Milch zu Seite, bevor sie überkochen konnte. Schnell ging es ja wenigstens damit und warm war es in der kleinen Küche auch. Fiona nahm eine Packung Kakao aus dem Vorratsschrank und einen Schneebesen aus der Schublade und rührte mit schnellen, ärgerlichen Bewegungen den Kakao in die heiße Milch.

 

„Danke, Fi“, sagte Michael leise. Als sie aufsah, trat er zu ihr, legte von hinten die Arme um sie und küsste sie in den Nacken, dorthin wo sich ihr Haar teilte. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde.“

 

„Vermutlich in einer Höhle leben und dich ausschließlich von Jogurt ernähren“, erwiderte Fi mit einem Seufzen, doch ihr Ärger war verflogen. „Geh und spiel mit Charlie, er hat nach dir gefragt. Er will auch mit dir Autorennen spielen. Na los.“ Sie begann wieder in der Milch zu rühren, damit sich keine Klümpchen bildeten. Sie hasste Klümpchen, egal ob sie Kakao oder Napalm braute. „Ich bringe in ein paar Minuten den Kakao und Brot und Butter und wir haben alle zusammen ein gemütliches Weihnachtsfrühstück vor dem Kamin.“

 

Michael küsste noch einmal ihren Nacken. „Nollaig Shona Dhuit, Fi“, sagte er leise.

 

Fiona lauschte auf die Geräusche aus dem anderen Raum, als sie Scheiben von einem Brotleib schnitt und lächelte, als sie Charlie lachen und begeistert quietschen hörte.

 

Vielleicht wurden es doch noch fröhliche Weihnachten. Trotz allem.

 

 

Ende

 

 

 

#############################################

 

 

 


End file.
